Always Daddy's Girl
by Anakin's girl 11
Summary: How would things change if Claire had been raised by Nathan.
1. Chapter 1

Always Daddy's Girl

Summary: How would the story change if Claire had been raised Petrelli. Would Peter still be a ticking time bomb? Would Nathan still try to collect all with abilities and turn against his own family?

Chapter One

"Claire Joy Petrelli!" Claire winced when she heard her father's voice ring up the stairs, he used her full name, only meaning he knew about her report card. She slowly made her way down the stairs.

"Hey dad," Claire said as she slipped on to the last step.

"What is this?" Nathan Petrelli asked holding a piece of paper up.

"That would be a folded piece of paper," Claire said with a hopeful smile.

"Claire, this is not funny, a D in math?" Nathan said putting his hand down and looking unhappily at his only daughter.

"Dad I'm sorry," Claire said shrugging her shoulders not sure what else to say.

"Claire why didn't you just talk to me?" Nathan asked putting the paper on the table.

"Because you're never home," Claire said feeling hurt, "Even since you started running for congress, you haven't been home at all, you're always been at meetings or press conferences its almost as if I don't exist anymore, even Simon and Monty see you more often then I do."

"Claire, you know thats not true," Nathan said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Isn't it?" Claire asked her eyes getting misty.

Nathan sighed, "Look sweetie, I know I haven't been the best father lately and I'm sorry, I really should come home more often I know, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't talk to me."

"I know dad, I'm sorry, it won't happen again," Claire said as she started to go back to the stairs but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Claire, I love you, you know that right?" Nathan said.

"Yes dad, I know, I love you too, and I promise I'll get my grades up," Claire said with a small smile knowing that her father was trying, again.

"Please do Claire, I know you, I know you can do better," Nathan said and pulled out another paper, "You know what a D means for Cheer leading right?"

Claire sighed and slowly nodded, she was benched until she could bring her math grade up to a C.

"Claire, I know how much you love cheer, do you need extra help?" Nathan asked really wanting to help her.

"At the beginning of the semester I thought I understood it, but as its gone on, it just keeps getting harder. I think I'm over my head dad," Claire said with a sigh, she hated to admit she needed help with math but she knew it was going to happen some day.

"I'm sorry Claire, I should have been here to help you," Nathan said but then looked at his watch, "You know what, maybe your uncle could help you with it."

Claire looked confused, "Uncle Peter?"

"Yes, he's a nurse, I'm sure he can help you," Nathan said a little to quickly.

"I got my math skills from you didn't I?" Claire said with a nod.

"Um, yeah, sorry about that," Nathan said with a small smile, then looked at his watch again.

"You've got a meeting don't you?" Claire said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm sorry sweetie, I'll be home for dinner and we can talk some more then okay," Nathan said as he headed for the door.

"Sure dad, no problem, I might just walk over to talk to Peter, about math you know," Claire said with a small eye roll.

"Isn't your uncle at work?" Nathan asked poking his head back in.

"Yeah, but he said I could stop by anytime, its okay, I've done it before," Claire said as she headed to the stairs to get her book.

"Alright then, just be home in time for dinner alright, Heidi is bringing home food from her sister's and it will be ready when she and the boys get home," Nathan said to Claire's back as she disappeared down the hall.

"Okay daddy, I'll be here," Claire called and Nathan couldn't help but smile, she would always be here little girl, math wiz or not.

* * *

"Uncle Peter," Claire called softly as she opened the door to the house where her uncle worked as a home hospice nurse.

As Claire came into the main area, she saw that Peter was asleep in a chair next to the bed, a news paper spread out in front of him. She smiled, and walked over to him and shook his arm, "Uncle Peter?"

Peter jolted as he woke up he looked up at his niece brown eyes meeting green ones, "Claire, what are you doing here?"

Claire smiled, "Looks like I'm saving you from being caught asleep on the job, are you alright?"

Peter ran a hand over his face, "I haven't been sleeping very well lately, I've been having these dreams."

"What kind of dreams?" Claire asked as she sat down beside him.

"Oh its nothing, what are you really doing here?" Peter asked changing the subject.

Claire held up her back pack, " I got dad's math skills, and got a D for the quarter, think you could help me?"

Peter smiled, "Haha, I feel for you dear niece, you bet I'll help you just let me change his IV okay."

Claire nodded, "Sure, do what you have to, you are at work after all."

Peter smiled and pulled out a new IV bag while Claire set up her books on a table near by.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

math tutor

"So the answer is?" Peter asked drawing on the is as he stood up.

"Um..." Claire said biting her lower lip as she glared at the paper, she looked up at Peter again just as he was coming back over to her, "x equals 4?"

"Yes," Peter said with a smile as he sat down again and squeezed her shoulder, "That's great Claire, do you think you could pass that test if you could take it again?" Peter asked wondering if there really was a way he could work it so Claire could retake the stupid math test.

"I think I could at least get a B if not an A, but do you think there is anyway I could retake it? If I could retake it, maybe I wouldn't have to sit out a game that way." Claire said hopeful sparkle entering her eyes.

"Well maybe you should talk to your dad about it, I bet he could get you a retake," Peter said with a smile.

I think I will," Claire said with a smile of her own.

"I think you've got it now though, at least for this quarter, I'm willing to help you with anything else you need, anytime kiddo," Peter said as Claire closed her math book.

"Thanks Uncle Peter, I'm sure I'll take you up on that more then once throughout the year," Claire said with a smile.

"You've got it Claire, you just needed some one on one time," Peter said really enjoying the time he was having with niece.

"Yeah I got it and it only took," Claire said looking at her watch, "Four hours-four hours! Oh dang its six thirty, I got to go."

"You know what I'm off in fifteen minutes, why don't you just wait and I'll take you home," Peter said as she started to stuff her books back into her back pack.

"Um...okay, I just have to be home in time for dinner," Claire said as she stood up.

"No problem," Peter said with a smile as he went back to work.

Twenty five minutes later Peter and Claire were walking through Claire's door. "Dad, Heidi I'm home!" Claire called out.

"You're cutting it kind of close aren't you?" Nathan said as he walked into the hallway, he was surprised to see his younger brother standing there with his daughter, "Hey Pete, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would bring Claire home since it was starting to get dark," Peter said with a smile handing the back pack the he had slung over his shoulder to his niece.

"Oh thanks, so Claire did you get some help with that math?" Nathan asked looking from his brother to his daughter.

"Yeah, I think I get it now, at least this quarter," Claire said with a smile as she looked at her uncle, "Do you think you could help me get a retake?"

Nathan nodded, "I'll see what I can do sweetie," he turned to Peter, "Thanks for bringing her home Pete."

"No problem, I should get home," Peter said as he headed for the door.

"Uncle Peter, do you want stay for dinner?" Claire asked with a smile.

"No thanks Claire bear, I need to try to get some sleep," Peter said rubbing Claire's shoulder.

"Its seven fifteen Pete, its a little early for bed, beside you've got eat, why don't you stay?" Nathan said taking at better look at Peter and seeing that he really did look tired.

"No, I'll grab something when I get home," Peter said as he headed once again for the door.

"Peter if you can't stay take this with you," Heidi appeared in the hallway, holding a bag in her hand, "Its my sister's special chicken."

Peter sighed and nodded, "Okay, thanks Heidi."

"Anytime," Heidi said with a smile.

"Pete-are you sure you're okay?" Nathan asked putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Peter shrugged off his brother's hand and looked from Claire to Heidi to Nathan, "I'm fine, really just tired."

"Uncle Peter-," Claire started, she was getting a little worried about him.

"I'm fine Claire, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow," and with that Peter walked out the door.

* * *

"Dad?" Claire asked later that night as Nathan came out of her brother, Monty's room.

Nathan closed the door quietly behind him before answering her, "Yeah Claire bear?"

"I'm worried about Uncle Peter, he seemed really tired like he's not getting enough sleep," Claire said, she wasn't sure if she should tell him about her uncle's dreams, she didn't know that much about them since he didn't seem like he really wanted to talk about them with her but she knew he was having them.

"I know Claire, he looked extremely tired, I wish I knew why," Nathan said rubbing the back of his next, Claire could see that he really was worried about her Uncle, Nathan looked up at Claire and saw that she was biting her lip, "Claire-do you know something I don't?"

"No-yes-no, well yes and no," Claire said trying to figure out how to say it.

"What do you mean yes and no?" Nathan asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"When I first saw him this afternoon, he had fallen asleep in a chair, dad, he told me he's been having a lot of dreams lately," Claire said breaking into the story of the day.

"What kind of dreams?" Nathan said, wondering if Peter had shared the story of the dreams with his daughter.

"He didn't tell me, as soon as I asked him he changed the subject to math," Claire said making a face at the word math.

"You know I think I might pay Peter a visit at work tomorrow, so we can have another chat," Nathan said, he saw Claire smile knowing that was what she wanted.

"Thanks dad, I would feel better if you did, I know he'll listen to you and if he won't talk to me, maybe he'll talk to you," Claire said as she began walking to her room.

"Lets hope he'll talk to me," Nathan said.

Claire smiled, "Good night daddy."

"Good night Claire bear," Nathan said with a smile. Though as soon as Claire closed her door the smile was gone, Nathan was worried about his brother. They had talked about certain dreams before and he was hoping that they weren't the same ones.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Can I Fly?

The next day, Nathan held himself to the promise and found himself standing outside of the home where his brother worked at ten the next morning. The door was unlocked at usual when Peter was there, so Nathan let himself in and made his way to the room where he knew Peter would be. His brother was asleep in the chair next to the bed, the way he was sure Claire had found him the day before.

"Pete? Pete," Nathan said reaching out and gently shaking his brother's shoulder.

Peter jumped when he felt Nathan's hand on his shoulder, surprised to have someone else in the room, "Nathan?"

"Sorry Pete, I didn't mean to scare you," Nathan said sincerely as he pulled a chair over to sit next to his extremely tired looking brother.

"No, you didn't scare me, I just didn't expect to see you here," Peter said rubbing his blood shot eyes, "What are you doing here?"

Nathan sighed, "I came to talk to you, Claire is really worried about you and to tell you the truth so am I, you look awful Pete. When was the last time you had a full nights sleep?"

Peter shrugged, "I don't know, its been a few weeks I guess, I just keep having these amazing dreams every time I close my eyes."

"Amazing dreams?" Nathan asked sounding surprised, "If they're amazing, why are you losing so much sleep?"

"I'm losing sleep because I can never finish them, I've told you about them before Nathan you weren't interested in them then," Peter said as he stood up to continue his work.

"So they are the same ones?" Nathan asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, and each time they get just a little more clear, I mean sometimes I'm flying, sometimes I'm falling, sometimes you're in them," Peter said finally going into detail about his dreams, "I mean when I woke up this morning, my foot hovered over the floor, hovered for a split second, I'm telling you Nathan, I think I can fly."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Okay, I'm so glad you didn't tell Claire this, Pete, you're my brother and I love you but do you know how ridiculous you sound right now?"

"You knowwhy I'm telling you Nathan, because I think you'll the only one who will understand what's happening to me," Peter said glad that his patient was in a coma and not able to hear this all over wierd converstation between him and his brother.

"Whoa, why do you think I would understand, that you think you can fly?" Nathan asked still in his chair.

"Because you're my brother, and you've known me forever," Peter said, "Don't get me wrong, I love Claire, but I wouldn't tell her something like this unless I knew for sure."

Nathan's eyes widened, "You better not talk like this in front of my daughter, she adores you Pete, don't give her a reason to think you're crazy."

Peter rolled his eyes, "I thought you wanted to help me understand these dreams."

"Okay, so you think you can fly, why don't you go jump off a bridge and try it out," Nathan said throwing his arms in the air.

"I think I might want to start with something a little lower first," Peter said as he continued to do his job.

"I was joking Pete," Nathan said sounding like he thought his brother was insane.

"Nathan-," Peter began just as Nathan's phone rang, Nathan put his hand out to him to tell him to wait.

"Petrelli," Nathan said as he answered his cell, "Mom-I don't have time for-you what?"

"What?" Peter asked as he came over to stand next to her brother.

Nathan held out his finger again, "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"What she do now?" Peter asked as Nathan hung up the phone.

"She got arrested," Nathan said putting his phone in his pocket.

Peter's eyes widened, "For what?"

"Shop lifting," Nathan said if Peter didn't know any better he would have said he could have seen steam coming out of his brother's ears.

Peter's bit his lip looking around the room, "I can't leave Nathan, my shift is-."

"Don't worry about it Pete, I'll go take care of it, then I gotta make sure this stays buried," Nathan said more worried about his congress race then his own mother.

Peter just rolled his eyes, "Can you at least try to act like you care when you go bail her out?"

Nathan ignored him and pointed at him, "We're not done talking about this Pete, come by my headquarters when you're off work and we'll keep talking okay?"

Peter sighed but slowly nodded, "I'll see you at four Nathan."

* * *

It was around two in the after noon when Claire got the news that she would be allowed to take a make up math test at the end of the week. It would have made her really happy, well it did but she just couldn't get the worry about her uncle out of her head so it really made the good news old news. At the end of the day Claire appeared at cheer leading practice just to tell them that she could retake the test and that she couldn't stay for practice. After that she hit her locker grabbed her math book and then made a bline for the door.

Claire's feet wouldn't carry her fast enough, she was going to her father's campaigning headquarters to see if he had talked to Peter. She knew that if her Uncle wouldn't talk to her, he would almost always talk to her father. As she reached out to open the door she froze when she saw that her Uncle was already inside. "Well, looks like uncle Peter came to dad." Claire said to herself with a small smile, and then quietly opened the door.

Claire ducked inside and stood just far enough away so that her father and uncle couldn't see her but yet she couldsee them and more importantly, hear them. Her smile faded when she heard what they were saying.

"Did you not hear a thing I said earlier today?" Peter asked as Claire watched him follow her father to the other side of the room farther away from her, earlier today, her dad must have gone to Peter this morning after all.

"What that your dreams are telling you you can fly?" Nathan asked making little flying motions in the air with his arms, "Yeah I did and I'm going to pretend that for both our sakes you didn't say that."

"What if I'm right, hu, what if I can fly?" Peter said, "Maybe I'm suppose to do something."

"Like what Pete? You want something to do, take my offer," Nathan said looking at Peter like he wasn't even looking at his brother anymore.

"I already have a job," Peter said as he slipped his book bag strap over his shoulder.

Claire's eyebrows came together in confusion, why would her father be offering her uncle a job? Her dad knew that Peter loved what he did.

"Oh yeah, watching old people die there's a career," Nathan said, "I'm offering you a chance here Pete."

"I don't need your pity," Peter said as he turned to see Claire standing in the corner, confusion still written on her face.

"Peter," Nathan said trying to stop him.

"Just stop Nathan," Peter said then turned to Claire, "I'll talk to you later Claire."

"Sure Uncle Peter, call me," Claire said with a smile.

Peter nodded , took one more glance at Nathan and walked out the door.

Once the door closed behind him, Claire spun around to look at her father, "What did you tell him?"

"I offered him a job Claire, so I could keep an eye on him," Nathan said as walked to a chair and sat down.

"Dad, you know how much Uncle Peter loves what he does, why would you even go there?" Claire asked, "and why did he say he didn't need your pity?"

"You caught that hu?" Nathan asked and Claire nodded, Nathan sighed shook his head, "Claire, your Uncle is having these weird dreams and he thinks they're real."

"So what dad? He came to you for help didn't he? Did you even listen to him?" Claire asked her dark brown/green eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"Claire," Nathan said slowly, "Lets not talk about this right now."

"But-," Claire began but her father's hand stopped her.

"Claire, please just go home sweetheart, we'll talk about it later I promise," Nathan said standing up and giving her a quick hug before going back to work.

Claire stood there for a minute, shook her head as she watched her father go back to work like nothing ever happened. Claire sighed as she wiped away the small worried tears from her face, and then did as her father said and walked out the door heading home.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Wow, the longest chapter I have ever written for anything. I broke 2,000 words!!Pretty please let me know what you think, please, please, please:)

Chapter Four

Peter's lost his mind

Or has he?

Peter reached his apartment in record time, once in his hallway he reached his hand into his pocket and froze. His keys were still lying on his bedside table. He groaned, he was in no mood for this. He walked back downstairs to get his spare out of his box, when he was finally in his apartment he collapsed on his bed. He was so tired, these dreams were driving him crazy and he couldn't tell anyone about them without people thinking he was crazy. Even his own brother.

"Maybe I should have told Claire, she would have at least listened to me," Peter said to himself as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair making an almost black ringlet fall into his face.

"No, that wouldn't have been a good idea, Claire's the last person left I can talk to, I can't have her thinking I'm insane too," Peter said out loud again tucking the annoying strand of hair behind his ear, "Listen to me, I'm talking to myself, maybe I am insane."

Just then his phone rang and Peter put his hand in his pocket to pull out his cell, "Hello."

"Pete its me," Nathan's voice echoed on the other end of the phone line.

"I already told you Nathan, I don't want to work for you," Peter said almost ready to hang up the phone.

"Peter wait," Nathan said quickly, "I just called to say that I'm sorry, I never should have gone about it that way. Its just, you're my brother Pete, and I'm worried about you, that's all."

"You talked to Claire didn't you?" Peter said with a knowing nod, Peter could always tell when his brother had talked to his only daughter, Claire had a way of showing her father the light.

"Well yes, but thats not the point, I just see that I was going about this the wrong way," Nathan said trying to get his words out the way he wanted them to sound, "I'm just saying that if you still want to try to figure out your dreams, I'm here for you."

"Really?" Peter asked not sure if he should trust what his brother was saying.

"Yes, look the kids have a long weekend, so why don't you come over for lunch on Saturday? Heidi and the boys are home from her sister's and Claire will be here, what do you say?" Nathan asked.

Peter sighed, "That actually sounds really nice, okay, Saturday is my day off anyway."

"Great, so see you then, say around noon?" Nathan asked, he actually sounded excited.

"I'll be there," Peter said as he shrugged off his book bag.

"Okay see you Saturday little brother," and with that Nathan hung up the phone.

Peter sighed as he hung up his cell and laid down on his back again it was only five thirty but he didn't care, in a matter of minutes he was asleep.

* * *

Claire slowly climbed the steps to her front door. She knew Heidi and her brothers would be home but she still felt like she should have stopped by her Uncle's place but she had thought that it was a better idea to just let him be alone for a while. She had kicked herself the whole way home for not doing it since he hadn't picked up his cell when she called him when she was half way home, though she knew that he was most likely asleep. She opened the door just in time to see Simon shoot passed her.

"Whoa Simon! What are you doing?" Claire asked as she jumped back a little closing the door with her back as she did.

"Playing chase with Monty-Claire watch out!" Simon yelled, but it was to late, Monty came barreling around the corner and ran straight into Claire making her fall backwards, her hand smashed into the glass cabinet beside the door slashing her hand open.

Claire gasped as she landed, "Ouch," Claire hissed as she slowly pulled her hand out of the glass, it was covered in blood.

"Mom!" Simon's scream could have been heard throughout the whole house but it only took about five seconds before Heidi was in the room.

"Simon Peter Petrelli, stop yelling, what is it?" Heidi asked but she didn't need her son to answer her when she saw her step daughter holding her bleeding hand, "What happened?"

"Monty ran into her," Simon said pointing at his younger brother.

"It was an accident," Monty said with a whimper, he felt bad.

"I know it was Monty, I'm not mad," Claire said, though she had to say it through clenched teeth as Heidi rushed her to the kitchen.

There was still a chunk of glass in Claire's hand when Heidi got her to the kitchen and to the sink. Heidi gently pulled out the glass, as she did blood pooled out from behind it.

"I think you might need stitches Claire," Heidi said as she gently washed off the blood from around the cut.

Claire made a face, she did not want to go wait in a waiting room for hours just to be told she needed a bandage, Heidi smiled, "Alright, we'll try cleaning it and bandaging it here at home then we'll watch it and see what happens."

Claire smiled, she really did love Heidi but she never felt right calling her mom since she and her dad hadn't gotten married until Claire was seven. Claire winced as Heidi finished rinsing off her hand, she then grabbed a clean towel and wrapped it around Claire's hand.

As they made their way to the table Heidi called over her shoulder, "Simon, go get me the first aid kit please."

The eight year old nodded and ran out of the room.

* * *

It only took about five minutes to make sure that all the glass was out and bandage the cut. Heidi finished by wrapping Claire's whole hand in a hand pressure bandage.

"There we go," Heidi said as she taped the end to the back of Claire's hand.

Claire smiled, "Thanks Heidi."

Heidi smiled as they both stood up, "You let me know if it gets worse or if it bleeds through."

Claire nodded, "I will, I got to go do some homework."

"Okay, you go ahead, you're dad should be home soon and then we can eat," Heidi said with a smile and then turned to the boys, "As for you two, go play some video games in the game room okay."

The two boys nodded and walked slowly out of the room, making Claire smile, that had to be the slowest she had ever seen her brothers walk.

* * *

Two hours later Claire was still in her room, but having finished her homework, she had picked up her new pom-poms for cheer leading and was practicing in the mirror. She was so into it she didn't hear the knock or her bedroom door open.

"This is what you call studying?" Claire jumped and turned around to see her father standing in her doorway.

"Dad, when did you get home?" Claire asked holding her poms in front of her.

"Just now," Nathan said looking into Claire's usually sparkling eyes, "You're still mad at me aren't you."

Claire sighed, "Dad its not that I'm mad at you, its just Uncle Peter loves what he does and he loves you, why else do you think he came to you for help?"

"You're right," Nathan admitted and almost laughed when he saw Claire's mouth drop open.

"I'm sorry did you just say I was right? You-Nathan Petrelli-who are you and what have you done with my father?" Claire said sarcastically but in a way she was serious, it wasn't like her father to admit he was wrong.

"Its me I swear, I'm admitting I was wrong call the presses," Nathan said and Claire giggled making him smile, "You were right Claire, I should have talked to Peter instead of trying to go behind his back and just give him a job to watch him. I'm sorry old habits die hard."

"What?" Claire asked, not sure what her father was getting at with the old habits die hard.

Nathan shook his head, "Never mind. Anyway I called Peter and he's coming over on Saturday for lunch so we can talk."

Claire looked surprised, "Really?"

Nathan smiled, "Why do you look so surprised?"

Claire shook her head, "I don't know, its just the way I saw you looking at him that's all."

"I was wrong Claire, I've told you that and I've told him that, I'm sure he's asleep by now, but he's coming," Nathan said with a smile.

"That's great!" Claire said with a smile, glad that her father and uncle had made amends, and then added, "So are you working tomorrow?"

Nathan sighed and shook his head, "Nope, I took it off so I could be with you and your brothers on you nice long weekend."

Claire smile and through her arms poms and all around her father's neck, "Good, I was hoping you would."

"You know Heidi told me what happened earlier, hows the hand?" Nathan asked as Claire released him and pointed at the bandaged hand that was now visible through his daughter's silver and blue poms.

"Its fine, the pain went away," Claire said holding out the hand towards her father.

Nathan took her hand into his and looked at the bandage making sure that it wasn't bleeding through, he poked at it too and Claire was surprised that it didn't hurt. Nathan looked up, "That didn't hurt?"

Claire shrugged and shook her head no.

"Well, maybe that's a good sign," Nathan said with a smile, "Why don't you come downstairs, dinner is ready."

Claire smiled and nodded, "Okay daddy, I'll be right there."

Nathan smiled back, "Be careful washing up with hand."

Claire laughed, "I will."

* * *

The next day, Friday, was spent at the house, Claire spent some time studying for her retest the following week but not to much she pretty much had it now. Nathan helped Monty and Simon put together the train set that Simon had gotten for his birthday. Nathan did take a few phone calls but other then that his kids were front and center and he realized how long it had really been since they were just that. After a few hours of studying, Claire came downstairs and watched them, laughing when her father couldn't figure out how to put the last few tracks together.

"Dad, do you need help?" Claire asked with a small laugh.

"No, no I can figure this out," Nathan said holding up a hand and turning the tracks around for the third time.

Claire couldn't help it, she started out right laughing, "Okay, dad, dad, you have this one upside down."

Claire reached out and took the track in Nathan's left hand and turned it over. Nathan looked at his daughter, "I would have figured it out."

Claire laughed and patted her father on the back, "Whatever stops the tears dad."

Nathan looked surprised, but couldn't help but laugh, "Thanks sweetheart, that makes me feel real good."

Claire laughed and smiled as she left the room.

* * *

Later that night Claire was back in her room, cell phone held to her ear, she frowned when the voice mail picked up. "Hey this is Peter, you got my voice mail, leave me a message."

Claire sighed, "Hey, Uncle Peter, its me, I was just calling to check on you," she paused not sure what to say, "Okay, I hope you're getting some sleep and thats why you're not picking up. I've got a long weekend, well I guess you already knew that, anyway, I know you're coming over tomorrow for lunch. That will be great to have you here for a while. Anyway call me."

"He didn't pick up?" Claire jumped for the second time in two days.

"Dad, you really have got to stop doing that," Claire said turning to face her father who was once again standing in her doorway a smile on his face.

"Sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to scare you," Nathan said as he walked into the room and sat down beside her on the bed, "Your Uncle didn't answer?"

Claire shook her head, "No, I'm kind of worried about him."

"Don't be, I'm sure he's fine,"Nathan said as he began rubbing circles on Claire's back.

"Did you talked to him?" Claire asked hopefully.

"Not today, but I know he had to work today so maybe he's just asleep, you know he keeps his cell on vibrate when he's at work maybe he forgot to turn it back on," Nathan said continuing the circle's on his daughter's back.

"I'm just worried about him that's all," Claire said as she laid her head on her father's shoulder.

"I know, but I'm sure he's fine," Nathan said with a smile, he was really glad his daughter and brother were so close. His eyes traveled down to his daughter's bandaged hand, "Why don't we take a better look at that hand before you go to bed?"

Claire shrugged and held up her hand to her father, "It doesn't hurt anymore, the pain went away pretty quickly actually but I think its still-," Claire's voice trailed off when her father removed the final bandage. Her skin was completely healed, there wasn't even a pink mark.

"Wow, it must not have been as bad as Heidi thought, it looks fine now," Nathan said as let go of Claire's hand and picked up the discarded bandages.

"That's weird, it was really deep," Claire said taking her hand and looking at it closely, nothing, there was nothing left to show there had been a two inch piece of glass in her hand.

"Well, maybe it just looked deep, because no matter how deep it looked its fine now," Nathan said, though he was wondering how in the world a cut could heal in only a little over twenty four hours, but shook it off and changed the subject, "It doesn't matter, the important thing is is that your not in pain anymore."

Claire nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

Nathan sighed, wishing he could explain what just happened to his sixteen year old but he couldn't, "Don't worry about it sweetheart, I'm sure it was just not as bad as you thought, its late get some sleep alright."

Claire sighed but nodded, "Okay."

Nathan smiled and stood up, he kissed Claire on her head saying, "Good night sweetie."

Claire smiled, "Good night dad."

As soon as Nathan left the room Claire stood up and ran to her bathroom that connected to her bedroom. She opened her drawers and pulled out a razor. She stood there for a long time holding the razor in her used to be cut right hand. She was crazy, she knew if this didn't work she was going to have a nasty scare. But she had to know. She put her arm over the sink and pulled the sharp razor across it making sure it broke the skin.

Claire hissed as she cut into her skin, this time on purpose. After she had made a good sized cut, she stopped, still clenching her teeth and hissing through them. Five minutes passed and nothing happened, Claire began to think she made a horrible mistake, and then-it happened. The cut pulled itself together, leaving only a little blood and a faint pink spot in its place. She stood there with her mouth open not sure what had just happened, she could heal, within a matter of minutes.

"What's happening to me?" Claire said as she continued to stare and her newly healed arm.

Claire didn't know what to think, if she could heal, maybe her father was wrong, maybe Peter could fly. She admitted that she thought herself that her Uncle might have been loosing it when she heard her father say what her uncle had said earlier. But that was before-she looked at her arm again and her hand. That was it she had to talk to her Uncle. She cleaned up the bathroom and then raced for her bedroom door, but just as she reached it she realized that she was in her pajamas and she was barefoot. "Yeah, I'll talk to Uncle Peter, first thing tomorrow." Claire said to herself as she rolled her eyes to herself and walked over to her bed and turned out her light.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Uncle and niece time

"Claire!" Claire's eyes popped open just as something heavy landed on her stomach.

"Ugh, Monty get off!" Claire grunted, as she tried to sit up but the weight of her brother kept her down.

"Monty get off your sister," Nathan said as he stuck his head through his daughter's open door, "Claire, up."

"I was getting up, until Mr. Energy here decided to use me as a trampoline," Claire said pointing at her youngest brother with a little annoyance on her face.

"Monty, off your sister, now," Nathan said looking to his youngest once again as he come into the room.

"Yes daddy, sorry Claire," Monty said slowly as he stood up, his lower lip beginning to shake, he thought he was in trouble.

"Oh Monty, don't do that, its okay just don't jump so hard next time," Claire said, she hadn't meant to make her brother upset.

"You're not mad?" Monty asked looking up at Claire, with his hazel brown eyes getting misty.

"No Mont, I'm not mad," Claire said with a smile and then added, "But would you guys mind getting out of here so I can get dressed?"

Nathan held up his hand at his daughter, "Say no more sweetie," he reached down and scooped up Monty in one swoop, "Come on Monty, lets let your sister get dressed, we'll go bug your brother."

"Yeah," Monty said, a pesky glare entering his eyes.

It almost made Claire laugh, her brother could be so cute at times and yet so annoying at others.

* * *

After breakfast, Claire spent most of her morning outside thinking, she liked it out there in the back yard. It was quiet, well as quiet as it got in New York. Her brothers were inside playing with her father and she got some alone time to think. She was waiting for her Uncle, Peter was suposed to be there at noon so instead of going to look for him, she was just going to wait until he came to her. She held up her right hand and looked at it again, where the cut had been, where she had cut herself with the razor, it was all still so unreal to her, it was almost like it was all just a weird dream.

"Penny for your thoughts," Claire jumped and looked up from the ground from the swing she was sitting in, her uncle stood in front of her, his almost famous crooked smile on his face.

Claire smiled back, "Hey Uncle Peter, is it noon already?"

"Its eleven thirty, I came by a little early, I had nothing else to do," Peter said with a shrug and pointed at the empty swing beside her, "Can I join you?"

Claire looked over at the empty swing and quickly nodded, "Sure."

Peter sat down and then looked over at his niece once again, "Claire-are you alright?"

Claire sighed not sure how to go about it, then decided it was best to go with the truth, "I was in the hallway when you were talking to dad the other day, I heard everything you guys said."

Peter bit his lower lip, "What all did you hear?"

Claire bit her lip, obviously a nervous habit she had gotten from her Uncle, "I heard, dad say that you think you can fly."

Peter sighed and looked at the ground, Claire winced maybe it had been a bad idea to tell him that she knew. But then Peter looked up, "It was just one of my dreams Claire, I'm sure its nothing, Nathan is going to try to help me piece it all together today, thats why I'm here."

"Maybe you can fly," Claire said suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore, she had to talk to somebody about what was happening to her. Since something along the same lines was happening to her Uncle, he seemed to be the person to talk to but the look he gave her when she said that, made her think that maybe she should have just kept her mouth shut. But then he finally decided to talk.

"Claire-after hearing that you don't think I'm nuts?" Peter asked looking happy and confused all at the same time.

Claire almost laughed, "No, I don't, okay I have to admit I did at first but then last night something happened to me and well lets just say it changed the way I think about-stuff like this."

Peter raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Somethings have been happening to me Uncle Peter, some strange things," Claire said looking up at her uncle, not sure how to put it, could she really just blurt out that she could heal?

"That doesn't answer my question Claire," Peter said, he was looking more confused then ever.

"I can heal Uncle Peter, I can heal!" Claire said and then winced so much for not blurting it out.

Peter's mouth dropped open, "I'm sorry, you want to run that by me again."

Claire sighed, "I won't tell you, I'll show you."

Peter shook his head, "What-." he froze when Claire pulled out the pocket knife that Peter had given her for her birthday, "Whoa, Claire what are you doing?"

Claire popped open the knife and held out her hand, "Trust me." She pulled the blade across her hand wincing. Peter winced when he saw the blood seep out from under the knife as he watched his niece dig the knife into her skin. Peter bit his lip fighting the urge to go into his medical mode.

Claire pulled away the knife and waited. One minute, two, three.

"Claire, that's really deep, please," Peter bagged picking up Claire's hand.

Claire shook her head, "Wait for it Uncle Peter, wait for it."

Four minutes, five, Peter's eyes widened as his niece's skin slowly began to pull itself together. It was a matter of seconds and the cut was healed, completely the same as before Claire had cut into it. Peter raised his head to look into Claire's eyes.

"When did this start?" Peter asked sitting up so he was across from her again.

"Well-yesterday I guess, that was when dad took off the bandage, that was when I first noticed it," Claire said she laughed when she saw Peter's eyes grow to big brown orbs.

"What bandage?" Peter asked, he hadn't heard about what happened three days earlier.

"Oh, you don't know, Monty ran into me a couple days ago and I fell into the glass cabinet in the hallway. Cut up my hand pretty good," Claire said with a small smile.

Peter nodded, "Oh, Monty wasn't watching where he was going again?"

Claire laughed, "Yep, thats Monty."

"So how long did you leave the bandage on?" Peter asked, trying to figure out when his niece's healing had started.

"About twenty four hours, but dad looked at it through the bandage a few hours after it happened and it didn't hurt at all when he poked at it, so I'm thinking maybe it healed after the bandage was put on within a matter of minutes," Claire explained, she smiled as she watched her uncle's eyes get the confused look again.

"So-if you can heal-maybe my dream is more then a dream," Peter said thinking out loud, "Did you tell your dad about this?"

Claire's eyes widened, "No, and I don't think I should, you saw the way he reacted when you told him about your dream."

"Well you can at least show him, mine is just a dream," Peter said and then realized what he had just said and stood up from the swing, "You know what, I'm going to prove it. I'm going to go right now and prove to Nathan that I can fly."


End file.
